The Halloween Party Encounter
by Tondelaya
Summary: Sheldon and Amy attend their first Halloween party as husband and wife. Will a surprise guest force Amy to confront a deep dark secret?
1. Chapter 1

**The first few chapters are some backstory for Sheldon and Amy and then the story takes off. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: TBBT characters are not mine.**

* * *

As he looked in the bedroom mirror, Sheldon adjusted the hoodie under his jacket for what must have been the tenth time since getting dressed. He thought he looked beyond ridiculous and wondered how he was going to wear this atrocity all night and not burn up from the heat. "It is sunny California for goodness sake!" he mumbled under his breath.

Sheldon stood there for a while looking in the mirror. He finally decided to pick up the black frames from the dresser and put them his face. He looked at his reflection and swiftly removed the glasses. Halloween or not, he decided, he just could not go through with wearing this particular costume.

Sheldon adored dressing up for Halloween. It had always been a favorite activity of his as a child and even now as an adult. Though he had always been comfortable in his own skin (he had to be given his so-called idiosyncrasies) he enjoyed at times projecting the persona of someone else. Especially if that person or robot or superhero was someone he admired.

Someone like his favorite radioactive scientist, Madame Curie; the great Professor Hawking, his physics idol; or even a beloved character from one his favorite movies, C3PO. But this costume – ugh! Why-oh-why did Stuart decide to revive the Halloween party at the comic book store?

Sheldon had actually been excited when Stuart and Denise told the gang they had decided to have a costume Halloween party. It had been years since the last Halloween party. The comic book store had to rebuild after the horrible fire and then it took a while before it was back on its feet. Things really took off last year though and Stuart even had to hire an assistant, Denise.

Sheldon really liked Denise even though she was the reason that the theme for tonight's party was "come as part of a couple". Stuart had gone all hippy dippy in love. Personally, Sheldon was fine with a couples costume; however, just like the last Halloween party Stuart had thrown, he and Amy could not agree on what to wear.

Sheldon reflects back on the memory of he and Amy trying to decide on a couples costume years ago. He remembers even after using a Venn diagram they could not come to an acceptable conclusion. So just like they have done as a couple over and over again, they compromised. They were honest with each other about their wants and needs and then made the decision together.

Sheldon shakes his head and smiles as he remembers his naivety when Amy offered her alternatives to a couples costume and he asked her for the definition of a hickey. Boy, he thought, that really was a long time ago.

* * *

Back then, Sheldon could still keep his physical attraction to Amy at bay. Whenever his desire for her overwhelmed him, he simply stopped it. His mind was always thinking about multiple things at once and he could easily shift his full attention from one thought to another. Additionally, he had perfected the Vulcan practice of Kohlinar for just such occasions.

He does recall; however, from that night years ago, that he had to excuse himself to the bathroom upon hearing Amy's biologically correct, yet unnecessarily graphic description, of how one gets a hickey. It took him several minutes and a few splashes of cold water to his face to calm down enough for his pants to lay down normally again so he could return to the living room.

He and Amy were married now and had far surpassed the adolescent practice of giving hickeys. Although, occasionally one did still appear if they got carried away in their lovemaking sessions. As a married couple though, he and Amy were free to express their physically affection toward one another without worry. Sheldon had often worried in the past about many things surrounding physical intimacy with Amy.

When Sheldon first met Amy, he was delighted to meet someone whom with he could have a fulfilling intellectual friendship. He worried though because knew he was attracted to Amy from the moment he met her. He decided; however, it would be much easier to just deny his attraction to her than acknowledge his feelings. And it was, at least for a while.

When he knew he wanted Amy to be his girlfriend, he worried because had no idea what was involved with a boy/girl relationship of more than just the mind. He did not like entering unfamiliar territory so he decided to draft the "Relationship Agreement". The agreement would contain boundaries, restrictions and guidelines that would serve him well. And it did, at least for a while.

He worried he could not keep with all of the addendums he needed to add to the agreement as he was the one who continued to push those boundaries time and time again. He worried when he knew that he wanted to have coitus with Amy, something that definitely pushed the boundaries. He worried he might become overwhelmed and ruin everything. He worried he might lose her because he did something wrong.

For someone who prided himself on not letting emotions dictate his life, it was quite frightening to be that vulnerable and give yourself completely to someone. Sheldon was worried about the ultimate act of trust. Sheldon was also worried that he simply was not ready, not prepared, to be physically intimate with Amy. Coitus for him, when he bothered to think about it at all, was simply an act that was not a part of his "life dedicated to science" plan. He had never spent time pursuing it because if something did not fit into his future, he simply disregarded it.

What Sheldon had not understood (and how could he because no one had ever told him) was that loving someone and trusting them so implicitly that you wanted to be with them forever, made all the difference.

Looking back Sheldon recognized that he almost lost his love forever, not because he did something wrong, but because he waited too long to do something at all. He waited too long to give into that vulnerability and trust to get past the worry to show her how he felt. Sheldon thanked a deity he did not believe in daily that her incredible patience with him outweighed his fears and incredible stubbornness.

* * *

Right now; however, as Sheldon stares in the mirror, his patience had grown incredibly thin and he started to remove his jacket and hoodie. He stopped. He remembered how important things like this were to Amy. No, he thought, she is worth any amount of discomfort. It is only one night. Besides if Superman can do it, Sheldon thought, then I can do it.

Sheldon replaced the frames on his face and stared at his reflection. Just like Clark Kent, he surmised. Tonight I will be the quiet demure alter ego to my bold brave superhero, he thought, nodding with determination. With one final glance at his ruffled up hippy hair, Sheldon stepped away from the dresser and looked towards the bathroom. The bathroom door was closed with Amy still inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy jumped up and down on the bathroom floor trying to squeeze into her little black dress. Ugh, this dress is too tight, she thought as she finally shimmied into it. In reality, the dress was not too tight but simply fit like a glove. Amy was not used to wearing anything this form fitting. She didn't mind getting dressed up if the occasion called for it but cardigans and flowing dresses were more her style. Why did I let them talk me into this, she fumed. Amy looked over her list that Penny had provided to help her get ready for tonight. Hair extensions – check. False eyelashes – check. Wonderbra – check. Amy squinted as she looked at her reflection again in the bathroom mirror wondering how she would make it through the evening in the contacts she hardly ever wore.

She stared at the finished product evaluating her Halloween costume for the party. "I look ridiculous," she swore as she twisted and turned trying to push her cleavage into the dress as her breasts spilled over the top. Nope, looks like that's as far as they go, she surmised. Amy had spent two hours getting ready for tonight primping and preening but she decided she could not leave the house looking like this. If nothing else, she would freeze to death wearing such little clothing. The thin nude hosiery she wore would do nothing for her compared to her normal choice of colored tights. Her legs were exposed. Her arms were exposed. Heck, she felt like every piece of her body was exposed and she didn't like it. As much as she adored going to a Halloween party as part of a couple's costume, she just couldn't do it.

Amy's love of Halloween was a recent occurrence. As a child, her mother never let her participate in the dressing up experience. She had told Amy that only the worst-of-the-worst dressed like demons and begged strangers for candy like little criminals.

When Amy met Sheldon and the guys; however, and saw how much fun they all had dressing up, she couldn't wait to join in. She especially enjoyed the last Halloween party Stuart had held at his comic book store when she and Sheldon went together in a couple's costume. Nothing says you are part of a couple like wearing a matching costume at a party. Unless it's hickeys or sex tapes. Amy giggled to herself remembering a conversation with Sheldon long ago.

Although they had a difficult time finding a costume they both agreed back then, they eventually compromised and went to Stuart's party in a quasi-couples costume. At the end of the day, Amy really didn't care. She was at a party… with friends … and had her boyfriend by her side. Three for three. It was a wonderful night. Just one of many that Amy had experienced since meeting Sheldon. Oh, how many times she has wished she could just go back in time and tell her young self that it does get better. You just need to be patient, she'd tell herself. Extremely patient. Especially with one Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

* * *

For the most part Amy prided herself on being a patient person. The trait was essential to her work as a neurobiologist. One rushed hand movement while dissecting a brain could damage her experiment and jeopardize her research. Her patience also served her well throughout her relationship with Sheldon.

Amy's whole world changed when she met Sheldon. Sheldon was her very first friend and Amy was very content with that arrangement… at first. Once Amy joined Sheldon's little group of friends, she started to notice that her friendship with Leonard for example, or even Penny, did not feel the same as her friendship with Sheldon. She was attracted to Sheldon and she wanted more.

Amy had suspected Sheldon was attracted to her as more than a friend as well in their early days. She suspected that he wanted to define their relationship differently, in a way he was comfortable with of course, but she also knew that he needed time to come to that conclusion on his own. Granted, she may have hurried things along a little by going out with Stuart to make Sheldon jealous but a girl's patience can only stretch so far!

As Amy's attraction grew, she continued to want more for their relationship. Amy also suspected Sheldon had wanted to take their relationship to the next level of intimacy too back then but didn't because he was so unsure of himself in that area. The great Dr. Cooper was scared to trust someone that completely. And he was just plain stubborn. She knew that being in a relationship was not in his plans just as it was not in her plans either.

Plans for a relationship, marriage and a family disappeared for Amy long ago. She had devoted herself to science and was happy with that decision. Besides, it's not like anyone had shown an interest in her. Amy just didn't attract that kind of attention from men and eventually she stopped caring. Eventually though, meeting Sheldon inspired her to think that that she might be able to share a life with someone after all. Even if that someone wasn't him.

Amy grimaced a little as she remembered the difficult time when she broke up Sheldon years ago. She thought her patience for him had simply worn out. But looking back, she is so glad that she decided not to give up on their love. Not to give up on Sheldon.

* * *

It was that very same love for Sheldon that prompted Amy to reconsider her decision. She would go to Stuart and Denise's party. She would wear this ridiculous costume. And she would have a good time. For Sheldon. Amy took a deep breath, raised her chin up and opened the bathroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheldon was looking down at the bottom of the door when it suddenly opened. He spotted a pair of strappy black heels attached to a pair of silky smooth legs. His eyes traveled up those legs to a small black dress being worn by his wife. Or at least he thought that was his wife. As his eyes moved to her face, he saw her hair was long and full of waves, her face was painted and she was not wearing her glasses.

"Amy?" he said with a question. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Sheldon. It's me." Amy huffed. "Do I really look that bad?"

Amy's face had a look on it that Sheldon couldn't place. Concern perhaps? Hesitation? Allergies? He wasn't sure but based on her question, he thought it best to answer in a positive manner.

"Amy you look beautiful as always," he said with a smile. "Just" he hesitated, "different".

Amy smiled at his statement. Whew, thought Sheldon. Nailed it.

"Shall we go?" Sheldon said heading towards the living room. "I think Penny and Leonard are ready."

"Ok" said Amy "but I have to say Sheldon, I am not very comfortable with this outfit. It is quite exposing."

Sheldon stopped and looked back at Amy and frowned. After getting over the initial shock of how different Amy looked, Sheldon had neglected to notice her entire outfit. He stopped to take a better look and was quite concerned. There was not a lot of material covering Amy. Her legs were exposed, her arms and her oh my goodness, why were her breasts up and out like that? He did not want her going out like that at all. She would most assuredly catch cold and could not be very comfortable at all stuffed into that little dress. However, Amy had that same look on her face as before so he was going to try and be supportive.

"Amy" he began, "I agree the dress does not have a lot of material but you look very nice. Perhaps you should bring a long coat if it will make you more comfortable." And warm he thought.

"Perhaps you're right" she said "I'll go see if I can find my trench coat. I'm not really sure where it is."

Amy turned to walk back to the bedroom. Sheldon smiled but then frowned again as he got a look at her dress from the back. Her ample bottom was really noticeable in that dress. "Wowza," he softly. Now Sheldon really was burning up in his jacket. He went to the kitchen to get a quick glass of water. "Stupid jacket" he mumbled.

* * *

After finishing his water, Sheldon heard a knock at the door. Ah, Leonard and Penny must be ready, he thought. Wait, he didn't just hear one knock he heard three consecutive knocks each one followed by his name.

Knock, knock, knock "Sheldon", knock, knock, knock "Sheldon", knock, knock, knock "Sheldon".

It was Leonard. Sheldon opened the door and glared.

"Leonard" he said.

"Sheldon" Leonard said.

"Well, what do you think?" Leonard asked as he stood in the hallway.

Sheldon looked at him. Leonard's hair was shorter and combed straight to the side. He wore brown pants with brown lace up shoes, a long sleeve shirt with a red Flash T-shirt over it and a wrist watch. He also wasn't wearing his glasses.

"You look" Sheldon hesitated "acceptable."

Leonard smiled at Sheldon's assessment.

Boy, Sheldon was on a roll today. What he really thought was that a man of Leonard's statute should not be trying to pull off that look but he was trying to be positive and supportive this evening.

"And how do I look?" he asked Leonard.

Sheldon was wearing dark pants with sneakers, a t-shirt and a bright colored hoodie underneath a brown jacket. He was wearing black glasses frames on his face and his hair was messy in a wavy style on top of his head.

"Okay, I guess" said Leonard. "It's weird to see you looking like…well, like me."

"Indeed" was all Sheldon could say.

* * *

Sheldon still could not believe he got himself into this predicament for the Halloween party. As of last week, he and Amy had still not decided on a couple' costume they could both agree on. As it turns out, Penny and Leonard hadn't decided on one either and both couples were quickly running out of time. Sheldon thought back to last week when the gang was discussing the dilemma one evening over dinner at Penny and Leonard's apartment.

Although typically a good sport when it came to Halloween costumes, Penny complained about having to dress up again. She never wanted to go as anything other than something very traditional – sexy kitten, sexy cop, sexy nurse etc. Leonard never wanted to dress in anything traditional if he could help it. He was all about Harry Potter, superheroes or his favorite scientist, Albert Einstein.

As usual, Amy wanted to go as a part of a romantic couple. Romeo and Juliet or Elizabeth and Darcy. Sheldon, as usual, wanted to go as part of, well, any other couple other than a romantic one.

Howard and Bernadette had already decided on their costume weeks ago. They were actually very excited for a night out. Their kids were spending the night at her parent's house and they planned on having a good time. Raj had decided since the theme of the party was "come as part of a couple" he did not necessarily have to have a date. He had lots of costume possibilities.

The costume discussions for the others; however, continued long after everyone had finished eating to no avail until finally Howard quipped "well, why don't you just go as each other. Amy and Sheldon can go as Penny and Leonard and Penny and Leonard can go as Amy and Sheldon."

"Oh my god," squealed Raj "that is so adorable".

"Yes" Bernadette joined in "you guys should totally do that!"

Both couples were hesitate but did agree that if they hadn't come up with something better by the week of the party, they would concede and dress up as the other couple. Well that time came and went and now Sheldon and Leonard were standing in a face off in the hallway dressed as each other.

* * *

"Where's Amy?" Leonard finally spoke

"Oh, she is just getting her coat" Sheldon replied. "Where is Penny?"

"I don't know" Leonard said "she was right behind me. Both he and Sheldon looked at Apartment 4A's open door.

"I don't think this was a good idea" they hear Penny's voice from inside the apartment.

"Come on, you look fine" Leonard said.

"I look like Waldo" she said as she exited the apartment into the hallway. "I don't know how Amy doesn't burn up in all these layers".

Sheldon did a double-take upon seeing Penny. He notices her hair is straight as a board and she has a little barrette pulling it back on one side. There are small glasses framing her make-up free face. She is dressed in a plain dark knee length skirt with dark colored tights and sensible orthopedic shoes. She has a flowered blouse on and a horizontal striped cardigan. Sheldon thought Penny had never looked nicer. In fact, she looked fantastic.

"Wow Penny, you look great" exclaimed Sheldon.

"Thank you Sheldon" Penny says with a smile. "I don't think you've ever complimented my appearance before."

"Yes, well…be that as it may, it does not change the fact that you do." Sheldon stammered as he continued to look at her. Sheldon shook his head slightly as an errant thought crossed his mind. He wondered how things may have been different between them if she had always dressed so nicely. He looked away before it became obvious to Leonard he was staring at his wife.

Too late. Leonard apparently had noticed Sheldon staring at Penny because he walked over to her and held her hand and glared at Sheldon. Sheldon immediately felt remorseful.

If Penny noticed Sheldon and Leonard's silent exchange she didn't act like it. "Where's Amy?" Penny asked "Is she ready to go?

"She is just getting her coat" Sheldon said. "Listen" Sheldon whispered coming closer to them. "Amy is a little sensitive about her costume so I would appreciate it if you could both be supportive. She does not look her best, so to speak."

"What's wrong" asked Penny. "Did the dress not fit? It should have fit."

"Sheldon, I've changed my mind" they hear Amy say from inside Apartment 4B.

"Changed your mind about your coat?" Sheldon yelled.

"No. I'm not going to the party" she yelled back.

"Excuse me a moment" Sheldon said as went back inside the apartment and closed the door.

Amy was just sitting on the coach with her coat in hand. She looked at Sheldon when he came in the apartment. "Everyone will make fun of me" she whined as her resolve from earlier faded away.

Sheldon looked at his wife. He knew what it felt like to be the brunt of jokes even if he may not have always understood them. But Amy, no she is perfect. No one will make fun of her.

"Amy" Sheldon said. "I promise no one will make fun of you. Now let's go join our friends and head to the party."

Sheldon looked so hopeful and calm. Amy remembered the fun she had at the last party and now with her husband by her side, she knew she could do anything for one night.

"Ok" she said finally.

Sheldon took her coat and let her to the door.

* * *

Amy walked into the hallway to join Penny and Leonard to go to the costume party.

"Oh my god, Amy!" Leonard exclaimed loudly.

"Leonard" Sheldon chastised. "Please supportive" he reminded him.

"Sorry" Leonard stammered. "Amy, you look very nice" he said.

"Nice? She looks HOT!" said Penny. "Are you really supposed to be me?"

"Well, yes" Amy said. "But I look ridiculous".

"Nope. You look great" said Penny. "Now let's go get this Halloween Party started" she said as she headed toward the stairs.

"Okay, but you're going to have to help me" Amy said as she walked slowly to Penny and reached out for her arm. Penny took her arm and they began to slowly make their way down the stairs.

"You might want to give us a head start" Penny smirked back at the guys.

* * *

As the girls slowly made their way down, Sheldon took the opportunity to thank Leonard for not making fun of Amy in her costume.

"Thank you Leonard" he said. "For being so supportive of Amy."

"Um, Sheldon?" Leonard questioned. "You really didn't think that Amy looked good dressed like that?"

Sheldon thought for a moment. "Well, I am always attracted to Amy as my wife, and if I put aside the grave danger she is in right this very moment going down the stairs in those hideous shoes, sure I guess."

Leonard just shook his head. "Listen, Buddy. Just keep an eye on her tonight okay."

"Why?" Sheldon asked as he carried her coat over his arm.

"Just trust me" Leonard said and he put his hand on Sheldon's shoulder and they started down the stairs. "I've had years and years of experience."


	4. Chapter 4

Penny and Leonard entered the comic book store and the party was in full swing. Howard immediately came over to them. He was dressed in all black with boots, a mask and a sword.

"Wow! Amy, Sheldon, You guys look great" he joked.

"Shut up Howard" snarled Penny.

"As you wish" he said in character as Wesley from The Princess Bride.

"Well, this what you get when you go non-traditional for Halloween" complained Penny.

The real Sheldon and Amy walked in right behind them. Amy was wearing her coat. They looked around at all the party guests. They saw Bernadette dressed in a flowing long gown with her hair in long waves as Princess Buttercup to Howard's Wesley. They saw Denise and Stuart as Little Red Riding Hood and The Wolf. There were members of the Justice League, Marvel characters, fairy tale characters and several scary costumes too.

"Shall I hang up your coat?" Sheldon offered Amy. Amy gulped but nodded and removed her coat.

As Sheldon left, Howard looked at Amy and just stared and stared and stared.

Amy didn't notice though because she was too busy taking in all of the costumes. Everyone looked amazing, she thought. And there were some pretty outrageous costumes. She immediately felt better. No one will notice her simple black dress and heels, she thought.

Finally, Leonard cleared his throat bringing Howard out of his daze.

"Um, you look very nice Amy" he said finally.

"Thank you Howard" she replied.

Penny and Leonard left to go join the party as Raj came over to Howard and Amy. He was wearing a large light brown afro styled wig and fake beard and a button up blue shirt with jeans. He asked with a slight swagger "Howard, who's your friend?"

"What friend?" Howard asked confused.

"This one" Raj said "the beautiful one…wha?" he said as he turned to look closer at Amy.

"It's me Rajesh" Amy said. "I'm dressed as Penny remember."

Raj is stunned. "No, Amy?" "Wow, you look…just wow!"

Amy smiled. "Thank you. Who are you supposed to be?"

"Oh, I'm Bob Ross," Raj says. "You know the painter."

"How is that part of a couple?" she asked.

"See, here is my painting." He holds out a painting he was carrying of a landscape scene. It was actually very pretty.

"Um, okay." Amy said. "Well, I'm going to go find Sheldon."

"It has happy little trees, see" Raj called after her but Amy kept on walking.

"I don't think that was the only wood that was happy around here when you first saw Amy" Howard teased when Amy was out of earshot.

"Hey, to be fair, I didn't recognize her. I mean, if I had known Amy could look like that then maybe I would have tried to…no, even then no" Raj said.

* * *

As the night continued, Sheldon was standing with Leonard by the food table. There were several comic book store regulars that came over and laughed saying they liked their costumes. Some party guests who did not know them stopped and asked who they were dressed as but most just gave them a curious stare as they passed by them.

They had been there for less than an hour but in that small time frame Amy had been fully established as the "Belle of the Ball" as the old saying goes. The girls could not stop gushing about how gorgeous Amy looked in her costume and every Tom, Dick and Harry in this place could not stop staring at his wife. A few of them had even approached her and starting talking to her. Unbelievable! If this was supposed to be a "come as a couple" theme party, there were an awful lot of single men here, Sheldon frowned.

"Hey Buddy, you okay?" asked Leonard.

"I see what you mean Leonard about keeping an eye on Amy tonight" Sheldon said.

"Well, don't think too much about it. Amy can handle herself with a bunch of comic book store losers" Leonard said trying to make Sheldon feel better even though he was insulting them both with that statement.

Sheldon did not feel any better as he saw a brawny man dressed like Thor approach Amy. Wow, if he were not so jealous right now, he would be very impressed with the man's costume. He looked just like the Norse God. In addition, he must have been a comedian too because whatever he had just said to Amy made her smile and laugh.

"Perhaps, but I had better stick close to her tonight" Sheldon said as he made his way from the table over to Amy.

Howard approached Leonard as Sheldon was leaving.

"Where's he going?" he asked.

"Oh, to do something stupid and immature" Leonard said.

"Like what?" Howard asked.

"I'm not sure yet but it's still early" said Leonard.

* * *

When Sheldon reached Amy and Thor he stopped and inserted himself into their conversation. "Amy what is so funny?" he asked as he simultaneously put his arm around her waist in a rare public display of affection.

"Oh, Sheldon, this is Steve. He is a marine biologist I met at Princeton when I was there last summer. He is in town this weekend visiting Caltech. Isn't it a small world?" she exclaimed.

"Dr. Stephen Turken" Thor said as he held out his hand to Sheldon. "It's such a pleasure to meet you. Amy told me all about you when we worked together last summer."

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper" Sheldon said automatically as he shook the other man's hand.

"Steve is thinking about a possible move to come work for us. We would be so honored to have someone of his caliber working for our department" Amy gushed.

"I didn't even recognize Amy tonight" Steve said. "You are a lucky man Sheldon. Who knew what Amy had been hiding under her lab coat" he chuckled.

Amy giggled like a school girl.

Sheldon did not make a sound. Awkward silence followed.

"Um, I'm actually here visiting my son" Steve continued. "He lives here with his mother." "Hey Will, come over here for a second" he called out to a tall teenage boy. The boy was dressed as Loki.

"Will is a senior this year and going to studying physics at Caltech next fall. Will, this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper, the famous theoretical physicist." The boy smiled and held out his hand. "Wow" he said. "Great to meet you. I'm a big fan of your work". Again, Sheldon automatically shook his hand but did not say anything. Sheldon just stood there. Eventually, the boy's smile faded and he moved away. Awkward silence continued.

"Um, Steve let me introduce you to Bert" Amy interjected as she gestured to the large gentleman dressed as Fred Flintstone. "He is a geologist at Caltech and actually won the MacArthur Fellowship last year. I'm sure he would love to hear about your latest research on coral reefs.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cooper" Steve said as Amy took him by the arm leading him away. She turned her head and sent a quick glare at Sheldon to let him know she was not happy with his behavior just now.

* * *

Sheldon just stood there. He was stunned. I do not understand, he thought. I distinctly remember telling Amy before she left for Princeton to call me if she found herself working with a male scientist that looked like Thor. Why did she never tell me about him? Why does he know all about me but I have never heard about him? And why was she so excited that he might be moving here?


	5. Chapter 5

Amy was mad. She had been having the time of her life up until Sheldon was so rude to her former colleague and his son. From the moment she arrived at the party, everyone had been so nice to her. Telling her how wonderful she looked and where had she been hiding all these years, etc.

Amy wasn't usually the center of attention (at least not for a good reason) and didn't quite know what to think of all this fawning over her. After a while though, she just accepted it and began to enjoy it.

She was surprised when she ran into Steve here. She had known that his ex-wife and son lived in California but she never thought she would run into him again especially after their last encounter. She was also surprised to see him dressed as Thor even though she always thought he kind of looked like the superhero she once read about with Penny and Bernadette. And she was pleasantly surprised that he was still nice to her as always. She wondered if he would angry with her given the way they left things last summer. She was happy to see that he wasn't.

What she wasn't happy about was how her husband had treated him earlier. And his poor son who practically worshiped Sheldon. Amy remembered how Steve would talk about Will's love of theoretical physics and Sheldon's work. Poor kid. Amy looked back at Steve.

It seems Bert and Steve were discussing Steve's research on coral microbial ecology. Bert's date "Wilma" looked bored out of her mind and started to make small talk with Amy. Geez, this one is even worse than the last one, Amy thought.

She remembered Bert's last girlfriend who was only with him for the money he won as a fellowship winner. Where does he find them? she wondered. Just because he likes rocks doesn't mean his girlfriends have to be as dumb as them. Amy had enough and politely excused herself to go talk to Penny.

It looked like Penny was having a good time. She was getting a lot of attention from men too, especially the comic book store regulars. It's like they were finally able to work up the nerve to talk with her or something and she was enjoying getting to know them. Either that or she was relying on her long-lost acting chops to make it seem like she was enjoying it.

* * *

"Hey Ames" said Penny when she saw her. "So, are you in enjoying being me tonight?" she asked with a big grin.

Amy smiled. "I am. And how about you being me tonight?

"Actually, other than being too warm in all these clothes, it's pretty great! Seriously though Amy, how do you wear all these layers?" she said fanning herself.

Amy just shrugged. Penny wouldn't understand, she thought. When you don't have the best self-esteem due to being picked on by bullies for many years, hiding is kind of your "go-to-move." Hiding in layers of clothing just feels natural.

"Who's the guy dressed like Thor?" Penny asked. "I saw you on his arm awhile ago" Penny raised an eyebrow. "He's hot. How do you know him?"

"Oh, um..." Amy hesitated. She let out a breath. "That's Steve. He's the marine biologist that I met when I was at Princeton last summer" Amy said.

"Oh my gosh!" Penny said. "That's the Steve you told me about?"

Amy just nodded.

"The Steve that asked you to dinner?"

Amy nodded again.

"The Steve that kissed you?"

Amy put her head down, but nodded.

"Wow Ames" Penny said. "You did not say he looked like that! What is he doing here? I thought he lived in New Jersey."

"He does. But his ex-wife lives here with their son and he is visiting. He's also thinking about moving here to work in our biology department at Caltech. His son's going to attend next fall."

"Well, did Sheldon meet him?" asked Penny.

Amy nodded again.

"And how did that go?" Penny asked with a somber look.

"Not so good" Amy said. "They made introductions and shook hands but Sheldon wouldn't talk to him or his son. I guess it could have been worse."

"Yeah, it could have" Penny said. "I have to say, I'm surprised. Not talking seems pretty civil behavior from Sheldon given what that guy did."

Amy started fidgeting and looking around.

"Ames" Penny said. "You did tell Sheldon about what happened when you got back last summer didn't you?"

"Well" Amy said. "Not exactly."

"What!" Penny shouted. The other party guests near them stopped what they were doing and looked at Penny and Amy.

"Um, she just ruined the Avengers movie spoiler for me" Penny lied quickly.

There was a collective "oh" and then everyone went back to what they were doing.

* * *

Penny pulled Amy aside. "Amy" she whispered. "I thought you had decided to tell Sheldon about the kiss. We talked about this. He had been kissed by that Ramona girl and then you had been kissed by this Steve. It was no one's fault. You were both innocent in the matter."

"I know, I know" said Amy. "But you know how Sheldon overreacts to everything! I just didn't think it was a good idea to tell him about it."

"But he told you about Ramona" said Penny.

"He did. But he had to continue working with her. I was leaving Princeton. It's different" she said.

"Really, and what about now that "Thor" might be working at Caltech?"

Amy didn't say anything.

Penny looked closely at her. Amy looked embarrassed. Penny already knew she was by the whole situation, but she also had another look. Guilt. Why would Amy look so guilty? She said she was an innocent participate in the kiss. Was it the fact she kept the kiss a secret or is there more to it?

"Look Ames, I know better than anyone what keeping a secret like that can do to a relationship. Leonard kept that kiss he had with a coworker on the North Sea a secret from me for years and it really hurt when I found out." Penny said sadly. "It wasn't so much the kiss as the fact that he hid it from me for so long. And that he worked with her too."

"Penny. I get it" Amy said. "I do. I'm really sorry, I remember how hard it was for you when you found out but that's kind of my point. Why would I want to hurt Sheldon like that when that kiss happened a year ago and meant absolutely nothing?"

"Look Amy. I understand what you're saying, I really do, but Sheldon really doesn't care for dishonesty. Actually it's one of his very few good qualities" Penny joked.

Amy didn't respond. Normally, she would defend Sheldon from Penny's dig at him. What's up? Penny thought. Maybe...Penny wondered. Maybe there is more to her encounter with this guy.

"And" Penny added carefully 'if this Steve guy really is going to move here and work with you, you need to be careful."

"What do you mean?" asked Amy.

"Look, I know he was the one that kissed you but you two obviously had a connection and enjoyed spending time together. You don't want there to be any confusion about your feelings, okay" Penny said with all seriousness.

Amy looked at Penny who was dressed like her in her stripped cardigan and skirt with her glasses perched on the tip of her nose. Amy smiled, "Ok, bestie. When did you get to be so wise?" she asked. "Must be those glasses" she joked.

"Come on" Penny said grabbing her arm. "Introduce me to your Norse god." And they walked arm in arm towards "Fred" and "Thor".

* * *

Leonard was actually having a good time at this party. It had been a couple of hours and he'd had some good laughs at Sheldon's expense in his effort to be in character for the evening. But as he looked over at Sheldon, who was quietly standing in the corner, he didn't think he was being quiet to stay in character. Leonard walked over to him careful to avoid walking into any walls. He never was able to see very well in contact lenses.

"Hey, Sheldon" Leonard said. Sheldon didn't answer him. "Sheldon?"

"Oh, sorry" Sheldon said. "What?"

Sheldon was very distracted. He could not stop watching Amy and how she was so different tonight from her normal self. Not just her appearance but everything about her. She was so worried about coming tonight dressed as Penny. She thought everyone would make fun of her but now, she was like a social butterfly. Floating and flitting from one person to the next.

It reminded him of their wedding reception when she and he went from table to table greeting their guests. That was different though because even though he was hesitant to be social, she held his hand the entire time and they did it together. Now though, she did not seem to give him a single thought all night. She was too busy spending all of her time with "Dr. Thor", he frowned.

Leonard said that Amy could handle herself with a bunch of comic book store losers but this guy did not seem like a loser to Sheldon. He was a marine biologist, a doctor who worked at Princeton. He was tall, smart and looked like a god. Amy seemed enamored with this guy. He thought she only felt that way about him. It shook him to the core.

"Sheldon" Leonard repeated. "What's wrong? You look sick" he said with a worried look.

"I am not sick" Sheldon said firmly. "I am…I am…"Sheldon hesitated. "Honestly, I am not sure what I am. I guess I am just feeling out of sorts tonight. It must be all of these layers. Excuse me" he said as he walked away.

Leonard watched Sheldon walk away from Amy's direction towards the food table. He saw Amy watching Sheldon and frowning. Okay, he thought that's it. Something's going on and if anyone knows what it is, it's my lovely wife, he thought as he went to find Penny.


	6. Chapter 6

Leonard was driving home from the Halloween party. Sheldon was sitting up front with him and Penny and Amy were talking in the backseat. They went on and on about the party and all of the costumes and how much fun they had being each other. Although they both decided very easily that trading places for one night was enough for them.

Sheldon was still being very quiet. Leonard was too. Quite frankly, given the news he just found out from Penny, he had no idea what to say to Sheldon.

Leonard was shocked when Penny told him tonight about Amy's secret. Shocked that first, Amy had been kissed by another man while away last summer, and second that she kept that a secret from Sheldon.

He knew that Sheldon really had a thing for honesty at all costs. I guess he also knew that Amy had kept things from him before. She lied to Sheldon about being sick years ago so he would stay and take care of her. She lied to him about when her apartment was fixed early from being flooded so he would stay and live with her.

But those were pretty harmless white lies. Her heart was in the right place. Maybe it still was and she just didn't want to hurt Sheldon. Leonard could understand her reasoning. After all, that is why he kept his make-out session with Mandy at the North Sea a secret from Penny for so many years.

When the couples arrived home and began walking up the stairs, the girls continued to chat while the guys continued to be just as quiet. They both said there goodnights and went into their respective apartments.

Penny went straight to the bedroom to change and Leonard sat in his chair and leaned his head back rubbing his eyes. His contacts weren't the only thing bothering him tonight. He was worried about his best friend.

* * *

Amy went straight to the couch to sit down when she and Sheldon entered their apartment. She immediately removed her heels.

"I can't imagine wearing these torture devices every day. Oh my goodness, I almost fell a dozen times. I thought for sure I was going to break an ankle" Amy complained. Sheldon didn't say anything. "Sheldon, are you alright? You've been very quiet. Did you not have a good time at the party?"

"Why did you not tell me about Dr. Turken?" Sheldon asked her.

"What?" she said.

"Why did you not tell me about Dr. Turken?" he repeated a little louder. "I distinctly remember telling you that if while at Princeton you found yourself working with a male scientist that looked like Thor you should tell me immediately." Sheldon glared at her. "Well?" he asked.

"Sheldon" Amy began. "He doesn't really look like Thor that was just a costume."

Sheldon started to protest but Amy interrupted.

"But, I understand what you are trying to ask me" she said quickly. "I didn't really work with him. He was just part of the biology department. I told you about the people I did work with on project team though. You even met the main ones, remember? When you came to propose."

"Of course, I remember" Sheldon said with a huff. Amy of all people knew he remembered everything due to his eidetic memory.

"Did you know him well?" Sheldon asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I wouldn't say well" Amy said as she moved to the kitchen to get some water.

"Well, what would you say about him" Sheldon asked starting to get frustrated.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked innocently between sips of water.

"Amy!" Sheldon whined.

"Okay, okay. Sheldon. Sit down with me" Amy said as she sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her.

Sheldon quickly sat down beside her.

"Sheldon" Amy began hesitantly. "There is something I need to tell you. Something I've been keeping from you for a while."

Sheldon gulped. She sounds very serious, he thought. What could she have possibly been keeping from me and what does it have to do with that other man?

Amy looked at Sheldon. Oh dear, she thought. I don't know where to begin. If I tell him the truth he will get upset but I can't lie to him. I don't want our marriage to have secrets. He will understand. After all, he was in a similar situation with Dr. Nowitzki last year. She had kissed him but he did not kiss her back. Was it a similar situation? Amy took a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Amy?" Sheldon questioned when Amy had not spoken.

"Sheldon" Amy finally said. "Steve, Dr. Turken, returned to Princeton's biology department last summer about a week or so after you where there. He had just finished an expedition in Aruba to study the coral reefs there and everyone was very excited to hear about his new research. He was like a superstar."

Amy stopped for a moment to evaluate Sheldon's demeanor. So far, he seemed okay. She continued.

"So although we never worked together, I did know him by reputation. As the weeks went on, I did meet him at a department meeting and ran into him from time to time. It actually wasn't until my last week at Princeton that we spent much time together. The department was finishing some budgeting requests related to inventory and it was all hands on deck. He came to help me in the lab and I came to help tag his coral samples. We spent a few late nights together working."

Amy stopped again to gauge Sheldon's reaction. Hmmm, still calm.

"Is that your secret?" Sheldon asked. "That you spent time with him working late? You've done that with other men before. Howard, for instance. Why would you not tell me that?"

"No Sheldon that is not it." Amy took a deep breath.

"One of those nights, Steve invited us all for a late dinner. Everyone was invited but only I was able to go. So I did. We were at a bar close to campus, we ate some food, had a few drinks, he walked me back to my place, he kissed me goodnight, and then the very next week I was back here with you planning our wedding." Amy said and finally took a breath again.

Sheldon shot up like a cannon from the couch.

"What!" he yelled.

"Sheldon, calm down" Amy said.

"Calm down! Calm down! Amy, you kissed another man and did not tell me about for over a year. You kept it a secret from me AND THEN MARRIED ME!" Sheldon screamed at her.

Oh, thought Amy. She had seen Sheldon upset before many times but he was livid! She was actually getting a little frightened of him.

"Sheldon. I did not kiss another man. He kissed me. If you recall, it was just like the situation where Dr. Nowitzki kissed you last year" she said calmly.

"Oh, yes Amy. I recall that very well. I recall that the very first thing I did when she kissed me was come directly to you and tell you about it. And you knew about it before you made your decision to marry me. No secrets Amy. It is not just like the situation when Dr. Nowitzki kissed me at all" he spat through clinched teeth.

Amy didn't know how to respond to that statement. She didn't want to make things any worse.

"I cannot believe…I never thought…" Sheldon tried to speak but he could not continue. It was not just the fact that she had been kissed by another man. Although that was not good, she said she had not kissed him. He had seen her kiss another man once. The night he went to propose after their break up. He eventually got past that haunting memory.

No, what hurt the most was the fact that Amy, his perfect Amy, had betrayed him. If she did that, then how could he trust anything she said. He saw how she acted around this man at the party. Why didn't she tell him about this guy? Was it because she...she did kiss him back? Did she have some kind of romantic feelings for this other man?

He felt like he was having a heart attack. Maybe he was. He felt light headed, he could not catch his breath and his heart actually ached like it was going to break in half. He could not stay here. He needed to leave. This was too much for him. He headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Amy said as she rose from the couch.

"I have to go" Sheldon stammered. "I cannot stay here. I cannot stay in a marriage based on secrets and lies. I can no longer trust you Amy." He opened the door.

"Wait Sheldon" Amy voice was wavering and she was on the verge of tears. "Where will you go?"

He stopped and turned to face her. He looked at her for a long moment.

"I am just going across the hall to stay with Leonard and Penny in my old room. Please do not follow me" he said finally in a soft voice. "Good-bye Amy" he said and then he walked out of the apartment and closed the door.

The tears that Amy had been holding back came freely as she fell back onto the couch and sobbed.


	7. Chapter 7

Leonard's head popped up from the back of the chair suddenly. Was that yelling he heard? Coming from Amy and Sheldon's? Oh, man. Just as quickly as the yelling started though, it stopped. Leonard leaned back again but then he heard a knock at the door. He thought it might be Sheldon, but wait…it couldn't be because it was just one knock. He went to answer the door.

When Leonard opened the door, he saw it was indeed Sheldon. He was hunched over clutching his heart. "Sheldon" Leonard said as he wrapped his arms around the taller man and helped him to his spot on the couch. "What is it? Are you hurt? Sick? Is it Amy?"

At the sound of Amy's name, Sheldon hunched over and put his face in his hands. "It is over Leonard. I cannot trust her anymore" he said through his tears.

Leonard could do nothing but put his arms around him and let him cry.

* * *

After some time, Leonard walked Sheldon to his old bedroom. Sheldon had shared with him what Amy told him. Of course, Leonard already knew because Penny had told him a few hours ago at the party but he couldn't tell Sheldon that information. So he just kept quiet and listened to his friend. Sheldon asked him if he could stay the night. Leonard immediately said that was fine. Sheldon asked if he would go next door and get his pajamas. He said he would as he left Sheldon curled up on his old bed and closed the door.

Penny was leaving the bathroom in her robe and ran into Leonard in the hallway. "What's going on?" she whispered. "Why is Sheldon here?"

Leonard grabbed her arm and gently led her to the living room. "Amy told him" he said simply.

"What?" Penny asked.

"Amy told him about the marine biologist that kissed her last year" he said.

"Oh god" she gasped.

"I know. He didn't take it well" he said.

"What did he say?" Penny asked.

Leonard let out a breath. "He said it was over between them. That he couldn't trust her anymore."

"WHAT! Oh no. No, no, no. Did he even take the time to hear her out? Did he listen at all?" she ranted.

"I don't know. He knew all the details so yeah, I think so" Leonard replied. "Listen, Sheldon asked me to go get him some pajamas for the night. He is going to stay here in his old room. Could you go get them? Amy's probably a mess and would rather see you than me."

"Yes, of course. You're right. Oh, man. I can't believe this is happening. Are they going to be okay?" she asked.

"I don't know" Leonard said. He could not believe this was happening either. While Leonard did not necessarily understand Sheldon and Amy's relationship, he knew they loved each other and were made for each other.

"What can we do?" she asked.

"Just be supportive I guess. Listen. Ask them what they need" he said.

Penny just nodded and silently headed across the hallway to Amy and Sheldon's apartment. She was dreading what she might find when she got there.

* * *

Amy had curled up on the couch with the afghan pulled up over her when she heard a knock at the door. "Amy?" she heard. "It's Penny."

Amy rose from the couch with the afghan wrapped around her and opened the door.

Penny frowned when she saw her best friend. Amy's hair was a mess, one of her false eyelashes had come loose and her mascara had run down her face in messy dark streaks. Penny had never seen her like this even when she broke up with Sheldon years ago.

"Oh Amy" she said as she brought her best friend in for a hug. Amy immediately started crying as they entered the apartment and Penny shut the door.

"He left me" she sobbed. "You were right. I should have told him right away when the kiss happened just like he told me when he got kissed. Now it's too late" she sobbed again.

Penny led her to the couch and they sat down. "Ames, it's not too late. Sheldon is just upset right now."

"No, you didn't hear him" Amy quickly said. "He said…he said…"she hiccuped.

"What did he say" asked Penny.

"He said he could not stay in a marriage based on secrets and lies. That he no longer trusted me. And then he left me, for good" Amy sobbed again.

Now Penny was mad. Penny knew what it felt like to be betrayed and hurt but this was not the way to deal with it. For someone who claims to be a genius, Sheldon was acting like an idiot. She knew Sheldon was going to be upset and overreact just like he always did when things did not turn out the way he expected them to, but this was ridiculous. If was going to throw away his entire marriage, leave Amy, the best thing that ever happened to him, then she could not support him in that decision.

"Look Amy, why don't you take a quick shower, I'll put on some tea and then we can talk this through all night if we need to. I'm going to tell Leonard I'll stay over here tonight, okay. I won't leave you" Penny said.

"Okay" Amy sniffed. She was in a daze from all of the crying and quite honestly, a little dehydrated. A hot shower and some warm tea sounded nice as she rose to the bedroom.

When Amy was in the bathroom, Penny quickly went to the dresser, grabbed some PJs for Sheldon and headed back over to her place. She met Leonard in the living room.

"Here" she said practically shoving the pajamas in his arms. "Hey" he said almost dropping them.

"Sorry but he doesn't deserve fresh PJs the way he's acting" she said with a snarl.

"Wait a minute, Sheldon didn't do anything wrong" Leonard argued.

"Oh really" Penny said angrily. "Amy is hysterical. I've…I've never seen her so emotional. I can't believe he would just leave her like this! Just throw it all away." Her face soften a little. "Look, I told Amy I would stay with her tonight, okay."

"Okay" said Leonard. "I'll stay here with Sheldon."

Penny turned to leave.

"Penny?" Leonard called after her.

She stopped and turned to face him. "Yeah?" she said.

"Are we okay?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Penny replied. "Why would we not be okay?"

Leonard paused for a moment before continuing. He wasn't sure if the timing was right but he had to ask the question that had been on his mind since he found out the secret about Amy being kissed by another man.

"Why didn't you tell me about Amy's secret sooner?" he finally asked.

"She asked me not to Leonard" she said simply.

"Okay, but…but did it have anything to do with what happened to us? When…when I kept my secret about kissing someone else when I was away?" Leonard exhaled.

"Oh" said Penny. "I see. You think Amy's kiss while she was away reminded me of our situation."

"Yeah, kind of" he said hesitantly. "It's pretty similar."

Penny started to speak and then stopped to collect her thoughts. After a moment she said "honestly Leonard when Amy told me what happened I was more reminded of what happened to Sheldon with that Ramona chick. That's why I told Amy to tell him right away like he told her. But I will admit when I found out tonight that she never told him…that she had been keeping it a secret all of this time, that's when it started to remind me of us" she finished.

"And?" Leonard asked.

"And, we're okay" Penny said with a slight smile. "I was reminded of the hurt I felt about you keeping a secret but I also know that was years ago and we've moved past it."

"Okay" Leonard said feeling relieved. He embraced her. "I love you" he said kissing her.

"I love you too" she said returning his kiss. "Now go give those PJs to Sheldon. I'll deal with him later. Right now, I've got to go back over there and make a crap load of tea. It's going to be a long night" she said with a long sigh exiting the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Bernadette knocked again a little louder this time. It was early so they might still be asleep but she had to come see Amy before work this morning after what Penny had texted her late last night. Bernadette had been just about to fall asleep last night after enjoying a rare evening alone with her husband since the kids were at her mom's and Stuart was at Denise's place when she heard her phone.

"Who could that be?" she asked. "It's Penny" she said to Howard. Howard didn't move. He had already fallen asleep after their lovemaking. He may have overdid it a little what with not having to worry about the kids interrupting them.

She read Penny's text. "Sheldon and Amy had a big fight! He left her! He's at our place. I'm with Amy. Call me in the morning!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Bernadette texted back.

"Amy kept a secret from him and he freaked!" Penny texted.

"What secret?" texted Bernadette.

"Last summer, she didn't tell him that this guy kissed her when she was in New Jersey" Penny texted.

"WTF?" texted Bernadette.

"Sorry, can't give details now. Call me tomorrow" read the last text.

"K" Bernadette texted.

She put down her phone. She could not believe what Penny had said. Some guy kissed Amy and Sheldon left her! But they were newlyweds. Oh, this was just like Penny and Leonard all over again. Well, let's hope that Amy and Sheldon get over their fight as quickly as Penny and Leonard did when they got married.

Bernadette knew she should try to get some sleep. She had to get up for work tomorrow. Why did Halloween have to fall on a weekday this year? she thought with a sigh. She remembered she would have a little more time in the morning since she didn't have to get the kids ready for daycare. Perfect, she thought. I'm not going to call Penny in the morning. I'm going over there, she decided.

* * *

And that's how she ended up on Amy's doorstep at 7:00 in the morning knocking on the door. After the third knock, the door opened and a sleepy Penny was standing there in her robe.

"Hey Bernie" she said with a yawn.

"How's Amy" Bernadette asked.

"Still sleeping, I think. I finally got her to sleep around 3:00" Penny said.

"Okay, so tell me exactly what happened?" Bernadette said coming in to sit on Penny's make shift bed on the couch.

Penny closed the door quietly and started to make her way to the kitchen. "Okay but first I need coffee".

"Done" Bernadette said as she handed Penny a to-go cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Bernie. Bless you" she said as she took a sip. "Ah," Penny said and looked at her friend who was waiting patiently. "Okay, so the last week that Amy was at Princeton last summer she worked with a marine biologist named Steve. He was at the party last night. He was the one dressed as Thor, remember?"

"Sure, huge gorgeous guy, yep I remember go on" she said.

"So apparently one night after work he asked Amy to dinner. They went out, had some drinks and he took her home and kissed her. Amy said he apologized right away and she accepted his apology. She said she hadn't talked with him or seen him again until last night when he showed up at Stuart's party." Penny finished.

"Wow. Okay that's not too bad. But she didn't tell Sheldon about it, right?" Bernie asked.

"Right. She called me the day after it happened and we talked about it. I told her to just tell him right away and she said she would but she didn't. She also begged me to not tell anyone. She made me swear. I wanted to tell you but I didn't even tell Leonard" Penny said with a sincere look of apology.

"No, I understand. It's fine" Bernadette said. What she couldn't say was that she understood because she had kept the secret from Penny years ago about Leonard kissing another women while he was away at sea on his expedition. She had no room to judge Penny for keeping Amy's secret.

"But she told Sheldon last night after the party?" she asked.

"She did" said Penny. "He was understandably upset but Bernie, he told Amy that he couldn't stay married to her. He told her he didn't trust her and he left her. He left her!" Penny said angrily. "How could it do that do her?" she asked.

"I don't know" Bernadette said. And then she had a thought. "Amy didn't kiss him back, did she? I'm mean did she have feelings for this guy? Does she still?" she asked.

Penny was quiet for a moment. "Honestly Bernie, I'm not sure. Amy told me the kiss meant nothing and I can't believe she would ever cheat on Sheldon. But I feel I like there is more to the story. Something that she is not telling me."

"And now that I think about it, I saw the way she looked at this Dr. Steve guy last night and well, it's how she used to look at Sheldon. You know, like when he was the best thing in the world. Like he could do no wrong. Remember?" Penny asked.

Bernadette did remember. For all of the teasing she gave Amy over the years about her relationship with Sheldon, her utter devotion to him was the something she envied about them. Amy adored Sheldon. Or at least she used to. "I remember" she told Penny. She had another thought.

"Penny. If you noticed how Amy was looking at this man, do you think that Sheldon noticed it too?" she asked.

Penny hadn't thought of that. If he had noticed it and then Amy told him that this man she was fawning over kissed her last summer, well maybe it made a little more sense that Sheldon would react the way he did.

"It's very possible he did" she said.

"What are we going to do about them?" Bernadette asked with a grave look of concern.

"I don't know" Penny admitted. "But we have to do something."

Bernadette agreed. "Are you coming in to work today?" she asked.

"No, I'm going to stay with Amy. Can you tell everyone for me?" Penny asked.

"Sure" she said. "Listen, call me with any updates, okay. And tell Amy to call me when she wakes up."

"I will" Penny promised and walked her to the door, quietly closing it behind her.

Bernadette turned to start walking towards the stairs but stopped to stare at Apartment 4A. She couldn't help but remember all of the wonderful times they had as a group sharing meals together there. If Sheldon and Amy split up, then… she didn't want to think about the implications that would have on everyone. Not to mention the devastation her friend would suffer. Amy did not deserve that even if she was a little confused about her feelings. She loved Sheldon. She had the patience of a saint when it came to him. They were made for each other. She had to help them fix this, she thought. She already started formulating a plan as she headed down the stairs to start her workday.


	9. Chapter 9

Sheldon woke with a start. He had such a vivid dream. His dreams were always vivid as his brain never shut off, even when he slept, but this dream was so real. He dreamt he was married to Amy but she betrayed him with another man and they broke up. Sheldon opened his eyes wider. Oh no, he thought. It…it was not a dream, he thought as he looked around his old room. It was real. He shut his eyes and rolled into the pillow moaning loudly.

He heard a knock at the door. "Sheldon, can I come in?" It was Leonard.

Sheldon sat up. "Come in" he said.

"Hey Buddy. How ya doin? Did you get some sleep?" Leonard asked.

"Yes, I must have drifted off sometime this morning although I am sure no REM sleep was achieved" Sheldon said dryly.

"So look, I'm just headed into the University this morning but I wanted to check on you first. Do you need anything before I go? Do you need me to stay here? I figured you weren't going in today." Leonard said softly.

"No, I am not" Sheldon said. "But you do not have to stay and babysit me. I am not child" he snipped. Oh, he thought with a start. A child. Amy and I will never have a child together someday. Our progeny. He did not think his heart could hurt anymore but the thought of losing not only his wife but his future child, his family, caused a heartache so strong he doubled over in pain.

"Sheldon?" Leonard said as he quickly approached the bed.

"I'm okay" Sheldon said as he straightened up again. "Really, I will be okay. You can go. I would like to stay here today though if that is alright."

"Sure, of course. Stay as long as you need" said Leonard but he was frowning with worry.

"Thank you" Sheldon said as he laid back down in the bed.

Leonard made his way to the door. "Call me if you need me, okay?" Leonard left closing the door behind him. He texted Penny to let her know Sheldon was staying and he was headed to work. She replied right away and said she was staying with Amy today. Leonard asked how Amy was doing.

"She is still sleeping but she's mess" Penny texted. "How's Sheldon?"

"He's awake but still in bed" Leonard texted. "He's a mess too."

"OMG. How are we going to get them through this?" she texted.

"Don't know" he texted back. "Love u though. Always."

"M 2" "Luv u" she sent back.

Leonard left the apartment still frowning with worry. Not just for his best friend but for everyone. If Amy and Sheldon don't work this out…no, he won't think about that. They have to work this out and he'll do everything he can to make sure they do.

* * *

Penny was working in the kitchen making tea. She made sure Amy was still asleep as she quietly crept back over to her own apartment. She had been thinking about what she was going to say to Sheldon. He was one of her most cherished friends and he was hurting (hence, the hot beverage for him in his time of need). But he was also overreacting as he was prone to do often when things did not go his way.

She had to admit though, this was more than just your typical Sheldon temper-tantrum. He had a legitimate right to be upset with Amy. She did keep a secret from him and he can't stand secrets. She remembered years ago when she simply asked him to keep her secret from Leonard that she hadn't graduated from community college. It almost drove him crazy. Well, crazier anyway, she smiled.

Amy being kissed by another man had to hurt. She understood that all too well. And if Sheldon noticed, like she did, how Amy was acting around this guy last night that must have hurt too. Amy never acts like that. Was it because she was supposed to be me in her costume? Penny wondered. Does she think that is how I act? All flirty, and doe-eyed towards a guy giggling at every little thing he says and…Oh! Penny thought. Of course, that's how she thinks you act because that is how you used to act. Still do, sometimes, Penny cringed.

Well, that explains a lot, thought Penny. Maybe Amy doesn't have feelings for this guy at all. She was just in character. For Pete's Sake! This thing has just been blown way out of proportion and she has to fix it, now!

Just as the tea finished steeping, she heard the toilet flush. Ah, so he was up, she thought. This is it.

Sheldon walked around the corner of the hallway. "Penny. I thought I heard someone in here. I thought it might be …" he did not finish his sentence but sat down on his spot on the couch.

"She's still sleeping" Penny said as she handed him some tea and sat down next to him. "I just came from there. I stayed with her last night."

"Thank you" Sheldon said. "For the hot beverage and for staying with her. You are a good friend" he said as he sipped his tea.

Sitting there Penny is reminded of the times she and Sheldon would spend sitting on the couch during breakfast time before he moved out. They would help each other expand their respective knowledge bases. Now she wished they would have spent time discussing more important subjects like love and trust and forgiveness instead of just random science facts or pop culture trivia.

"Sheldon" she began.

"Please Penny" he interrupted her. "I do not want to talk about it."

"Well I'm sorry sweetie but you know you have to talk about it" she said.

"Disagree" he said.

"Look Sheldon, I get. I really do. Remember when I found out about Leonard kissing that girl from work? I know you remember" she said.

"Of course, I remember" he huffed.

"Well, then I understand how you are feeling. Please talk to me" she pleaded.

Sheldon put his tea down and looked at his friend.

"Penny. You know trusting people does not come easily to me. But there are a few people in my life that I trust implicitly. You and Leonard, my mother and Mee-Maw and most of all, Amy. I trusted Amy with my life. And she betrayed me. How can I ever trust her again?" he asked. "And if I cannot trust her, I cannot stay married to her" he choked out putting his face in his hands.

Penny was on the verge of tears. She had rarely seen Sheldon so vulnerable before.

"Sweetie. I am so sorry. I understand it hurts and you don't think you can trust Amy again. But you can. I promise. You love her like I love Leonard. I was able to forgive him and move on and you can forgive Amy for this. Actually Leonard's situation was much worse. He made-out with someone, not like what happened with Amy. She didn't kiss him back Sheldon" Penny said.

"But she kept it from me!" he shouted looking back at her.

"And Leonard kept his secret from me" Penny said calmly.

"No, it's not the same. He told you about it. He admitted his mistake. He did it before…before…before you married him" he finally said. "He told you so you could have all of the relevant data and make an informed decision about getting married."

"So?" Penny said.

"So Amy did not tell me about it on her own. I had to pry it out of her. Badger her into telling me. Why was that? And why keep it a secret in the first place? Why wait until after we are married to tell me."

"Wait, are you saying that if Amy had told you about this kiss last summer when it happened, you wouldn't have married her?" Penny asked shocked.

Sheldon looked away. "I do not know. It is possible. I think", he paused, "I think she might have some kind of romantic feelings for the man who kissed her. If that is the case, then we should not have gotten married" he said sadly.

"Why do you think she has feelings for him?" she asked. "Did she say that?" Did he notice how Amy was acting at the costume party last night or did she tell him something she did not share with her, Penny wondered.

"No. She did not say that. But she was acting all lovey-dovey around him last night. Like he was just the greatest thing ever" Sheldon sighed.

Ah, thought Penny. So he did notice. She shouldn't have been surprised. Although Sheldon was oblivious to how most people acted around him, this was Amy they were talking about.

"Sheldon. Honestly, I think Amy was just acting that way because of me" she said.

"I do not understand" he said.

"Sorry. Let me explain. I mean she was trying to act like me. She was in character for her costume." Penny looked down. "I guess she was trying to be all flirty like that because she thinks that is how I act around men. I guess that can be how I act around men."

Sheldon considered this for a moment. He recalled Amy's behavior from the party last night. An easy feat with his eidetic memory. She had been acting "flirty" as Penny said. Like a social butterfly, he recalled.

"I suppose your hypothesis may be correct" he said to Penny. "Her behavior may have more to do with her costume than her actual feelings. But I still did not like it!" he finished.

"Okay then" she said. "You don't know that she has any feelings for this guy."

"Correct" he said. "However, I do know that she kept the fact he kissed her a secret from me all this time."

"I know" Penny said. "And I am sorry about that but she may have been afraid to tell you. That you would overreact…"

"I do not overreact" he yelled and rose from the couch. "That is the most ridiculous statement that has ever been uttered in the history of mankind" he spat.

"Really?" said Penny sarcastically.

Sheldon just sat back down. "Okay, okay. I see what you mean."

"Look, please go talk to her. Listen to what she has to say. Please Sheldon. Don't throw away everything you have because of this. Amy loves you and I know you love her" Penny pleaded.

Sheldon was quiet for a moment. "I'll think about it" he said picking up his tea and rising towards the hallway. "If you don't mind, I'm going to finish this in the bedroom."

Wow. Sheldon was going to drink in his bedroom? He really was more upset than she'd ever seen him Penny thought as she headed back over to Amy's to try and get some rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Amy woke up with what felt like a hangover. She knew she hadn't had anything to drink however. She was just tired and dehydrated from her crying jags throughout the night. She grabbed her phone to look at the time and sent an email to her boss saying she wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be in that day.

She put her phone down and looked to the empty side of the bed. Oh god, she thought. He's gone. Forever. I can't believe this is happening. She felt like crying again but the tears didn't come. Perhaps she was all cried out.

This is all my fault, she thought. She had often accused Sheldon of reverting back to his old ways from earlier in their relationship when he only thought about himself and his wants, but look at her. She was back to lying to him (or at least keeping things from him) to get what she wanted. He had really come a long way since the early days but had she? Apparently not.

I should have just owned up to what happened and told him, she thought. True she had been worried about his reaction but she was also embarrassed. And she felt guilty. Incredibly guilty. If she had only just gotten past that and told him. They could have discussed it rationally, analyzed why she did what she did (and would swear not to ever do again), but now? Amy gulped. Did he mean the things he said to her last night or was he just overreacting? She wasn't sure but she was sure that they had spent their first night apart since being married and it hurt her greatly.

She was so grateful that Penny had stayed with her last night. She was a good friend. A strong friend. Someone Amy could lean on in her time of need. Amy was lucky to have her in her life. Of course, she had Sheldon to thank for that. Just one more way that he impacted her life for the better.

The tears started to flow again. I guess I wasn't all cried out, she thought. Amy got up from bed to use the bathroom and blow her nose. When she was done she went into the living room. Penny was still stretched out on the couch. Amy went to get a drink trying to be quiet and not wake her but Penny started to stir.

"Oh, hey" said Penny as she sat up. "You're up" she yawned.

"I'm sorry to wake you Penny. Thank you for staying with me" Amy said. "Can I get make you some coffee?"

"No, I'm good" Penny said. "Bernie brought me some earlier."

"Bernadette was here?" Amy asked.

Penny looked at Amy with a look filled with compassion. "She stopped by before work. I told her what happened. She was worried about you and wanted to make sure you were okay."

Amy was touched. She had another wonderful friend in Bernadette. Again, thanks to her meeting Sheldon. "That was nice of her. I'll call her later."

"How are you feeling?" Penny asked.

"The same" said Amy. "Like my heart is literally breaking in half."

"Amy, I talked to Sheldon this morning" Penny said suddenly. She never was one to mince words.

"What did he say?" Amy asked eyes wide.

Penny decided to skip over most of her and Sheldon's conversation (that was between he and Amy to discuss) and skip to the important part. "I asked him to talk to you. To listen to what you had to say and not throw everything away. He agreed to think about it. That's a good thing for Sheldon. At least he's being rational" she said in a hopeful tone.

Amy's eyes started to tear up again. "He has to think about? To think about even just having a conversation with me? He won't even talk to me?" She burst into tears and rushed back into the bedroom.

"Uh, oh" said Penny to herself. "That was supposed to go better."

* * *

Penny stood up. Ugh, I'm done with the two of them. It's time to take matters into our own hands, she thought as she pulled out her phone and went out to the hallway.

"Bernie, it's me" Penny whispered in the phone as she stood in the hallway between apartment 4A and 4B.

"Oh hey, how's she doing?" Bernadette said.

"The same. Look stay on the line, okay I'm going to conference in Leonard" she said dialing.

"Leonard" Penny said.

"Hey, is everything okay? Did Sheldon take a turn for the worse?" Leonard asked.

"No, no but I'm going to conference in Bernadette so hold on, okay" she said.

"Bernie, Leonard, you there?" Penny asked.

"We're here" they said.

"Okay, look it's obvious that Sheldon and Amy aren't capable of fixing this mess on their own. They're both just holed up in our separate apartments in bed moping around and avoiding each other. We've got to help them" Penny said into the phone.

"Agreed" they both said.

"But how?" asked Leonard.

"I've been thinking about that" said Bernadette "and I think I've got a plan."

"What?" Penny and Leonard said in unison.

"Penny" Bernadette began "bring Amy over to my house after work. Tell her I'm worried about her and want to make her a home cooked meal and won't take 'no' for an answer. Leonard, you bring Sheldon over. Tell him there is some kind of emergency and we have to see him. Then we get them in the same room together, give them some privacy and let them hash it out. Since neither of them drove over, they'll be trapped" she finished.

"Bernie are you sure?" Penny asked.

"Yes. The kids will still be at my mom's and I'll make sure to put away all of my breakables" she joked.

"I don't know" said Leonard. "What am I supposed to say to Sheldon to get him to come over there?"

"Leonard, you've known Sheldon a long time. You know what makes him tick. I'm sure you can think of something" Bernadette said.

"I don't know…"Leonard started to say again.

"Look" Bernadette interrupted "we know Sheldon and Amy are meant to be together. We've always known that even when they broke up years ago. We were all rooting for them back then, remember. Actually, I've always felt kind of bad that my living room was the place where they had their big break-up. I would love to replace that memory for them with a happier one" she sighed.

"Let's do it" said Penny.

"I'm in" said Leonard. "I'll think of something."

"Great!" said Penny a little too loudly as she was still trying to be quiet in the hallway. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay" Leonard and Bernadette said.

Penny hung up the phone. "Operation Save Shamy" is a go!" Penny said as she walked back into the apartment to start the tea kettle. Again.


	11. Chapter 11

Leonard paced back and forth in his living room checking his phone every 15 seconds. The last text from Penny said that she finally got Amy out of bed, dressed and they just left for Bernadette and Howard's house.

Earlier that day after Leonard got off the phone with Penny and Bernadette at work, he went to find Raj and Howard and fill them in on everything that had happened and about the plan to get Sheldon and Amy back together. Bernadette had already told Howard about Amy keeping the kiss a secret from Sheldon but Raj was stunned.

"Do you think the kiss meant something to her?" Raj had asked.

"I don't think so" said Leonard. "Why would you think that?"

"Because she kept it a secret for so long. And because she was making "goo-goo" eyes at that guy last night at the party" he said.

"Really?" said Leonard. "I didn't see her doing that."

"To be fair, you couldn't really see much of anything in those contacts" joked Raj.

"Ha, Ha" said Leonard.

"No, I think Raj is right" Howard said. "I saw her and she was not acting normal. Or at least not normal for Amy" he smirked. "She was…I think she was trying to flirt with him or something."

Now as he continued to pace in the apartment, Leonard could not stop thinking about Howard and Raj's comments on Amy's behavior. Flirting was definitely not normal behavior for Amy. Leonard hoped that Amy keeping her kiss a secret from Sheldon wasn't because she really did have feelings for another man. Or worse, something more than just a kiss happened between them. That was not cool, he thought. Sheldon was his best friend and, as much as he liked Amy, he would have a hard time supporting them getting back together if she had cheated on him.

Leonard looked at his phone again. But until I hear differently, I'm all in for Operation Save Shamy. Let's do this, he thought.

"Sheldon, oh no Sheldon!" Leonard called to Sheldon's room. "You have to come help, please".

Leonard heard Sheldon open his old bedroom door and come into the living room. He was still in his pajamas. "What's wrong Leonard?" he asked.

"It's Howard. He's hurt." Leonard lied.

"Hurt? What happened?" asked Sheldon with concern.

"I'm not sure Bernadette didn't say exactly but she said we need to come over right away? She's alone and scared" Leonard lied again.

"Well, I guess, but can't Penny go. I mean she's better than any of us in a crisis situation" Sheldon scowled.

"No, she can't go. She's, um," Leonard hesitated to come up with another plausible lie. "She's staying with Amy, remember".

"Oh, of course. But I do not have any clothes here. I do not want to go next door" he said sadly.

"Penny brought these over earlier" Leonard said as he handed him some clothing. "Amy picked them out" he said quietly.

Sheldon took them. Amy, he thought. Always taking care of me. Always making sure I have what I need. "Thank you" he choked out. He cleared his throat. "Tell Bernadette, we will be right there. Just let me change and we can go. And see if you can find out what happened. We need to know which emergency supply kit we need to bring" he called from the hallway.

* * *

The ride over to Howard and Bernadette's house was not as bad as Leonard thought it would be. Normally Sheldon would be asking a myriad of questions about Howard's so-called "injury" that Leonard lied about but he was quiet. When they arrived, Sheldon grabbed his emergency kit and barreled through the front door.

"Alright, no need to panic Bernadette. We're here now…" Sheldon stopped talking upon entering the Wolowitz's living room. Amy was sitting on the couch. She jumped up when Sheldon entered the room.

Sheldon's heart started to flutter and he felt like sweat was forming on his forehead. What was she doing here? It looked like everyone was here. Penny was standing by Amy, Howard and Bernadette were on the couch and Raj was in the chair. But Leonard had told him that Bernadette was all alone. And that Howard threw his back out again and was lying on the floor. But clearly he was sitting on the couch and Bernadette was most certainly not alone.

"What is going on here?" Sheldon asked no one in particular. "Howard. I thought you were hurt."

Leonard came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Sheldon but I lied. Howard is fine" he said.

Sheldon shook Leonard's hand from his shoulder and took a step back from him (and from Amy.)

"Oh, I see how it is" he snarled. "First my wife betrays me and then my best friend. When does it stop? Will everyone I know just suddenly turn into liars and cheats?" he yelled.

"Sheldon" Penny said coming toward him. "No one is a liar and a cheat. Leonard said that about Howard to get you over here so you would talk with Amy."

"Of course" he said. "More of her trickery and deceit. I should have known" he scoffed.

"Sheldon" Bernadette yelled "Amy had nothing to do with this. She didn't know you were going to be here either." She took a deep breath and rose from the couch. "Look, we're all going to go into kitchen and give you two some privacy. I suggest you take advantage of this opportunity and talk. You need to work this out. Now" she said.

Bernadette ushered everyone out of the living room leaving Amy and Sheldon staring blankly at each other. When they got to the kitchen they all crowded around the small table in the middle of the room.

"Howard, why is the baby monitor on the table?" Bernadette asked. "The kids aren't even here. They're still at my parents."

"Well, I thought it might come in handy so we could listen in" he replied as he turned on the monitor. It came to life with sounds emanating from the living room.

"Howard!" Bernadette chastised. "We can't do that! That would be wrong" she said as she scooted closer to the monitor.

Everyone scooted in closer around the table as they heard Amy begin to say something.

* * *

Amy stared at Sheldon. He looked awful. His eyes bloodshot and dull. She was worried about him.

"How are you?" Amy asked Sheldon finally. Her voice was horse. She couldn't believe he was standing here with her. She didn't know if she would see him again and now that she has, she didn't know what to say.

"Can't complain" Sheldon retorted. "And you?"

"Sheldon. I am doing awful" Amy whined. "Are you really saying you have nothing to complain about?" she asked.

"No" he said. "My statement was a reactionary common man reply to a common question" he said. "In reality, I am doing awful as well" he noted.

"Well can we talk about it?" she asked. "It looks like our friends went to a lot of trouble to give us an opportunity to talk." Amy knew she needed to tread carefully. To be patient with Sheldon.

"Amy, I do not have anything to say to you right now" Sheldon said angrily.

"Sheldon, I understand you are angry and you have every right to be upset that I kept something like this from you but I don't understand why you are treating me like I'm your enemy" Amy said. "I am sorry for keeping the kiss a secret from you."

"Why did you do it?" Sheldon asked.

"Why did I keep it a secret?" Amy clarified.

"Yes" he said. "If that kiss really did not mean anything to you, then why hide it?" he asked.

"Because I felt guilty Sheldon" she exhaled.

"You felt guilty because of the kiss" he said vindictively.

"I didn't feel guilty about the kiss Sheldon. He kissed me. I felt guilty about how I responded to the kiss. I felt guilty about what happened between the two of us that night, after he kissed me" she said looking towards the ground with her head down.


	12. Chapter 12

**"I didn't feel guilty about the kiss Sheldon. He kissed me. I felt guilty about how I responded to the kiss. I felt guilty about what happened between the two of us that night, after he kissed me" she said looking towards the ground with her head down.**

* * *

 _Back in the kitchen, there was collective gasp from the group as they all stared at the monitor._

Sheldon went as pale as a ghost. "What…what happened?" he stammered. "What happened between the two of you that night?"

"Oh, Sheldon" Amy wailed. "I feel so stupid. I stayed with him all night. I mean, I had to. It was past dawn by the time we finished" she rambled.

 _"Son-of-a" Leonard yelled in the kitchen. "Why that two-timing little…" "SHHH!" everyone said eyes glued to the monitor._

Sheldon thought he was going to faint any minute. What was she telling him? "Amy?" he questioned.

"I am so sorry" she continued "I don't know what came over me but I just couldn't control myself after he kissed me. I had been drinking so obviously I was in no condition to make good choices and…"

"STOP!" Sheldon yelled as he suddenly turned away from her.

"Sheldon?" Amy said hesitantly.

"Do not continue. Please, I do not want to know any details" he said softly.

Sheldon exhaled loudly. So this was it, he thought. This was what it felt like to die. His Amy, his intelligent, kind, beautiful Amy, was his no longer. She had given herself to another man after she was betrothed to him. She kept it a secret and married him anyway. It was over. His love, his marriage, his future children, his life. Finished. He turned to walk out of the house not sure where he was going to go.

"Sheldon. I am sorry but there was so much screaming and blood I had to call 911 and stay with him" Amy said.

Sheldon stopped when he heard those details. What kind of kinky thing did she have going with this guy? "Good Lord Amy! What on earth…Nope. Never mind. I do not want to know" he said and started to move away again.

"Sheldon, his insurance may have paid for most of it. He actually kept apologizing to me. And I don't think he is going to sue us. I think enough time has passed and he seemed genuinely happy to see me at the party. That's a good sign, right? I made sure I was especially nice to him last night" Amy rambled on again.

 _"What the hell is she talking about?" Penny whispered to Leonard back in the kitchen. Leonard just shrugged with a very confused look on his face._

Sheldon stared at her. "What?" he asked like someone who had just awoken from a nightmare and was not quite awake yet.

"I said it was a good sign that he didn't seem to be angry with me for breaking his nose" Amy replied.

"You broke his nose having sex with him?" Sheldon asked confused.

 _There was a collected groan from all of the men in the kitchen._

"What?" Amy said startled. "Why would you say that?" Amy asked bewildered. "Why on earth would you think I had sex with him?"

"Well" Sheldon began "you said you felt guilty about what you did after he kissed you, you said you could not control yourself and that you stayed with him all night and that you had been drinking…"

"SHELDON!" Amy interrupted. "How could you think that I would ever…that I could ever…?" Amy was on the verge of tears. So that was it, she thought. That was why he had been acting this way. Why he left her. Why he said the marriage was over. He thought she had slept with Steve. Amy was hurt but more than that, she was angry.

Amy paced waiving her arms in an animated fashion and began speaking in a rushed tone. "Sheldon. I did not have sex with Steve. You are the only man I have ever been with. Steve gave me a quick innocent good night kiss in my hallway following a dinner between two colleagues and I overreacted and shoved my elbow in his face breaking his nose."

 _"I knew it!" said Penny in the kitchen. "I knew there was more to the story that she wasn't telling me. "SHHH!" everyone said again._

"I knew he needed medical attention but since I had been drinking, I knew I couldn't drive. Rather than call a taxi or Uber, I panicked and overacted again and called 911" Amy said.

Sheldon started to interrupt her but she silenced him by quickly holding up her hand to his face.

Amy continued her confession. "I rode with Steve in the ambulance and waited with him in the ER all night until they had x-rayed his nose and packed it with cotton. He was in a lot of pain and I didn't want to leave him alone. You may recall how painful a nose injury can be from when you hurt yours overacting the day Leonard had his nose surgery" she said smugly.

Sheldon winced as he did recall how painful his injury was back then.

 _In the kitchen, Leonard winced too remembering his pain from the surgery._

"He handled it pretty well and apologized to me for the kiss and I apologized to him for breaking his nose but I was still pretty mortified about what I had done. It was like that TSA agent all over again" Amy sighed, thinking back to when she ruined the girls trip to Vegas and had to be on the "no-fly list" for a year.

 _The guys looked at Penny and Bernadette who just nodded in agreement._

"I didn't want to tell you because I was embarrassed and quite frankly I felt guilty thinking that he might have a change of heart and sue me for damages. I knew we were saving up for the wedding. A trip to the ER in an ambulance can't be cheap" she kept going.

"Yes, he should have never kissed me without permission even if it was a quick innocent peck. However, I don't think breaking his nose was the best course of action on my part. I...I didn't want you to think less of me Sheldon" she finished finally running out of steam.

Sheldon stood there speechless. So…she did not sleep with another man. She did not have romantic feelings for another man. In fact, she had hit that man so hard after he kissed her that she broke his nose. She was only fawning over him at the Halloween party to ensure he would not sue them.

Sheldon had never felt such joy. It was not over. He could still be married to Amy and someday hold their sweet progeny in his arms. He was alive again.

"Amy!" he yelled as he ran to her. In an unprecedented move, Sheldon threw his arms around Amy, picked her up, swung her around in a circle and then kissed her passionately.

Amy was stunned by Sheldon's sudden change in demeanor and she had never been picked up like this before and swung around like a rag doll. And oh how he was kissing her! Her mind went blank as she put her arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

Eventually, Sheldon put her down as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Amy" Sheldon panted. "I am so sorry for leaving you. I apologize for not staying to hear you out last night. I was just so…so overwhelmed. It was too much and I ran. Please, please forgive me" he pleaded.

"Sheldon" Amy said as she looked up into his eyes. "I won't lie and say that it didn't hurt like hell when you left and said you didn't want to be married to me, but I forgive you. As long as you don't ever do that again and you forgive me for keeping what I did a secret from you. I am sorry about that. I know better now" she smiled.

"I promise' he said. "I will not ever run away from our problems again. From now on, when we have difficulties, I will stay and talk them out. And yes, I forgive you" he said smiling.

Amy smiled back and tilted her head up to kiss him. Sheldon kissed her back increasing the intensity of the kiss. He lifted her again putting her legs around him and walked them both over to the couch. He sat down with Amy straddling over him never breaking their kiss.

 _"What's happening?" Bernadette asked. "It got all quiet" she said as the baby monitor sat silent on the kitchen table._

 _Suddenly there were some moans and the sound of rustling clothing coming from the monitor._

 _"Uh, oh. I know what is happening" said Penny with a grin._

 _"What?" asked Raj._

 _"Operation Save Shamy is a success!" she gloated._

 _More moans and some type of smacking sounds could be heard. Howard turned off the monitor and grimaced._

 _"Well, should we go out the back and give them some privacy?" Leonard asked._

 _"I'm not leaving my own house. Given how often they "you know" I doubt Sheldon will take very long" Howard said dryly._

 _"Ewww!" said the girls._

 _"I don't think it works like that for them" said Leonard._

 _"Yeah" adds Raj. "According to Sheldon, it can take hours to …"_

 _"Okay, we're leaving" Howard interrupted as he opened the back door of the kitchen to the garage._

 _Everybody headed out and Howard closed the door._

 _The door popped back open. Howard stepped in, went over to the table and grabbed the monitor. He started back out the door but not before he stopped for a moment and turned on the monitor._

"Oh Amy" Sheldon moaned as Amy began moving up and down in a slow and steady rhythm on top of him. With her tights and panties discarded, her skirt was pooled at her waist and her hands were gripping the back of the couch on either side of his shoulders. Sheldon's hands were under Amy's shirt and he was caressing her gently. "Sheldon" she breathed.

 _"Damn. I'm going to have to have that couch cleaned" swore Howard shaking his head. He immediately turned off the monitor and left quickly closing the kitchen door behind him to join the others._

* * *

In the living room, Amy continued her rhythmic motions. Sheldon could feel her warmth and wetness surrounding him. Her head was tilted back and she moaned as he pushed her bra out of the way and began rolling her nipples with his thumbs under her shirt. He leaned forward and put his mouth on her through the fabric. Dark wet circles began to form. Amy moaned again and slowed her movements for a moment. Sheldon released her nipple and leaned back as she took his face in her hands and bent down to kiss him plunging her tongue inside his mouth.

She began increasing her movements again with her tongue mimicking in his mouth her up and down rhythm on his length. She was driving Sheldon crazy.

Sheldon had felt desire for Amy many times before but never such an unabashed abandoned desire. He was like a man dying of thirst upon discovering a life giving source of water. Amy was his life giving source. He thought he had lost her forever. To know he had not, that she had always been his, overwhelmed him. He moaned as he reached for her head and wove his long fingers through her hair as they continued their kiss.

When they stopped to catch their breath, Amy moved her hands and leaned back again speeding up her rhythm. With the way she was moving on him, Sheldon knew he could not last much longer. He moved one hand to her waist while the other one moved even lower to under her skirt. Amy cried out and moved even faster as Sheldon began to stroke her slick folds feeling the friction between his fingers and her movements.

Sheldon felt her tighten around him with her orgasm and his fingers became even wetter. He quickly moved both hands to hold on to her waist and began thrusting to meet her rhythm. He threw his head back and closed his eyes as he joined her and cried out with his own orgasm.

* * *

The room become quiet then as their movements slowed and their breathing started to return to normal. Amy leaned her forehead on Sheldon's and relished the feel of him still inside her. She wasn't sure if she would ever get to feel this way again. To feel the unspoken bond between lovers. To feel Sheldon's love and trust and want for her. It was a gift that she would cherish and never again take for granted.

"We should get up" she said finally. "Before someone walks in on us."

"Yes" he replied but like Amy he made no effort to move. Strangely, he wasn't worried about modesty or even the ungodly amount of germs that must be on Howard's couch.

That was amazing, Sheldon thought. Even though it was exponentially quicker than their other sexual encounters.

Amy" he said. "Was that what they call "make-up sex"?

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. They looked bright and alive again. And they were glistening slightly. Once again her patience had paid off when it came to Dr. Sheldon Cooper. And she would be forever grateful.

"Yes Sheldon. I think it was" she grinned.

Sheldon looked at Amy. She must have removed her glasses at some point in their lust-filled haste to join together. As Sheldon stared into her beautiful green eyes, his own eyes felt teary and he was overcome with love and trust for this amazing women before him. He silently thanked whomever could hear him "up there" that she never gave up on him despite his stubborn and foolish ways.

"Well, then I suggest we fight more often" he said.

"Sheldon!" Amy exclaimed as she started to remove herself from his lap.

Sheldon stopped her and held her in place.

"No, I do not mean about anything important. Just the little stuff. So we can "make-up" again" he grinned.

"Okay, Sheldon. Now let me go" Amy said trying to move again.

"Nope sorry" he said. "No can do" he smirked and held her tighter.

"Sheldon!" Amy said frustrated.

"Is this a fight?" he asked. "I think it is. I apologize. Let's make up" he said and kissed her.

Amy giggled and kissed him back. "Okay, I forgive you but seriously let me up and we'll go "make up" some more at home."

Sheldon relented and he and Amy put themselves back together again.

"I wonder where everyone is at?" asked Amy as she noticed how quiet it had been.

"Beats me" said Sheldon as he finished buckling his belt. "Let's go" he said as he grabbed Amy's hand and headed towards the door.

Amy shuffled behind him putting on her glasses "Sheldon, I didn't drive."

"We'll call a ride" he answered.

"We should at least say good-bye and thank our friends" she said.

"Good-bye!" Sheldon yelled. "And thank you!" and out the door they went smiling from ear-to-ear and hand-in-hand.

* * *

"You're welcome" Penny said quietly from her post behind the dining room door next to the living room.

Penny had been unanimously voted by the group to go back inside (after they finally turned the monitor back on and found it was quiet) to be the lookout for the operation to see if the coast was clear.

Well, it look's like Bernadette got her wish about them making a happy memory in her living room, Penny thought smiling.

"Long live the Shamy!" she yelled as she went out the back door to give the all clear.


End file.
